1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat pumps and, more particularly, to a heat pump system and method utilizing a plurality of cells having a plurality of heating elements that are independently controlled and alternately energized to maintain a fluid temperature in the plurality of cells within a predetermined temperature range.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heat pump is a system designed to provide useful heating and cooling, and its actions are essentially the same for either process. Instead of creating heat, as does a furnace, the heat pump transfers heat from one place to another. In heating season, a liquid refrigerant, such as Freon, is pumped through a coil that is outside the area to be heated. The refrigerant is cold, so it absorbs heat from the outside air, the ground, well water, or some other source. It then flows first to a compressor, which raises its temperature and pressure so that it becomes vapor before it flows to an indoor coil. There the warmth is radiated or blown into the room or other space to be heated. The refrigerant, having given up much of its heat, then flows through a valve where its pressure and temperature are lowered further before it liquefies and is pumped into the outdoor coil to continue the cycle. To air condition a space, valves reverse the flow so that the refrigerant picks up heat from inside and discharges it outside. Like furnaces, most heat pumps are controlled by thermostats.
The two charts below show the amps and kw usage of a present day heat pump system. The outside unit draws 35 amps and when the temperature drops below 37° Fahrenheit the inside unit will start operating, drawing 60/52 amps and up to 14.4/10.8 total kw.
Outside Heat PumpHeilHigh EfficiencyOutside UnitModel No. CH5536VRC2Style No. 36MHD-000095ZRSerial No. L971387041Manufacturers No. NCH5536VKC2AMP 35VOLTAGE 253MAXCompressorPH1RLA 16LRA 100Fan HP 1/3PH1FLA 1.9LRA 3.8
Inside Heating UnitRheemModel No.60 HZ1 PHRHQA-1215TSerial No. H3386 5243Volts 240/280Circuit KWMin. Circuit AmpacityMax Circuit AmpacityCkt. #1 9.6/7.260/5060/50Ckt. #2 4.8/3.630Fan included in circuit #1Total KW14.4/10.8Motor HP 1/3HTR AMPS60.0/52.Motor FLA 2.7Minimum Circuit supply Ampacity 80/70Maximum Current Rating of Supply circuit Protect Device 80/70
The following is a comparison on various fuel types and associated efficiencies:
FUEL COST COMPARISONSCost per fuel unit × 1,000,000/btus per unit/afue = cost per million btus consumed(Source: U.S. Department of Energy)Btu per unitCost perCost per 1 millionFuel Type(Source: U.S. Department. of Energy)UnitbtusPropane91,600/gallon$2.34$2.34 × 1 million dividedby 91,600 divided by .80 = $31.93#2 Fuel Oil140,000/gallon$2.30$2.30 × 1 million dividedby 140,000 divided by .80 = $20.53Natural Gas100,000/100 cubic ft$1.69$1.69 × 1 million dividedby 100,000 divided by .80 = $21.12Electric heat strips3,413/kwh.09.09 × 1 million divided by3.413 = $26.36Heat Pump HSPF 810,000/kwh.09.09 × 1 million divided by37° O.D. and 75° L.D.10,000 = $9.00(Includes the indoor blower)1) Fossil fuel figures do not include the indoor fan motor electric usage
There have been many attempts to try to improve energy efficiency, that is the efficiency with which a system provides heat compared to the energy it uses to do so. There is, therefore, a need to provide a system and method that improves over the heat pump systems and methods of the past.